


Orgasm Denial

by justthehiddles



Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Magnus failed to follow the rules, so now he needs to be punished.
Relationships: Martinsson | Jan Martinsson | Magnus Martinsson/Reader
Series: Scenes from a Smut Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Orgasm Denial

Magnus fumbled with the keys to your shared apartment.

“Shit… fuck… FUCK!” he cursed as the door finally opened. He dropped his coat, bag, and keys at the door and ran to the bedroom. Magnus glanced down at his watch. He might just make it.

He tugged his shirt over his head while he kicked off his work shoes. He then tugged off his socks. As he was undoing his belt, he heard your key in the door lock.

“Fuck!” He tried to pick up the pace, but his long fingers would not cooperate.

“Magnus?” you called out. He stiffened at the stern tone in your voice. “You better be ready!”

“Shit!” He finally got his fly down and pushed his jeans and underwear down to his knees.

“MAGNUS!” you yelled.

His head popped up, blond curls bobbing around. “Y.. yes?” you raised an eyebrow. “Mistress.” he added quickly.

You clicked your tongue. “What is the rule, Magnus?”

He sat down on the bed, jeans and boxers still around his knees. “I will be naked and ready for inspection by the time to come home.”

“Unless…” you added.

He sighed. “Unless I text you by 5 p.m. to say I will be late.”

You dug your phone out and unlocked it. “No message.”

“Kurt caught me at my car. I thought—” he explained.

You held up a hand. “I don’t need to hear excuses, Magnus. You know the rules. You could have texted once Kurt left but you didn’t, did you?”

Magnus squirmed in his spot. “No, Mistress.”

You stalked towards him, standing toe to toe. “You thought you get here in time.”

“Yes.” His cheeks turned a bright pink. You glanced down at him, his cock growing harder by the moment.

You gasped in mock shock. “Is this turning you on, Magnus?” You sit down beside him. “Do you enjoy being scolded?” Your lips ghost his ear. “Like the naughty little boy you are.”

Magnus moaned as he bit his lip. “Yes, mistress. Please…” He inhaled sharply. “… punish me.”

You let your hand trail down his chest, nails scratching through his chest hair, across his abs, flexing under your touch, and cupping him. “There is no question you will be punished. It is the only way you will learn.” You ran your nails up and down his cock, delighting in how it jumped and twitched under your touch. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want, Mistress.” Magnus’s voice quivered.

“Finish taking off your pants and lie down on your back.”

Magnus leaped to his feet and finished pulling his jeans off, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. He crawled back onto the bed and flopped onto his back. His curls created a golden halo around his flushed face. You rose to your feet and stood at the end of the bed.

Without a word, you took off your blouse and shimmied out of your skirt, dropping them to join Magnus’s jeans and boxers on the floor. Not breaking eye contact with Magnus, you slid your panties down, bending over giving him an eyeful of cleavage. Magnus shifted his hips back and forth.

You crawled towards him, stopping to straddle his chest.

“Arms over your head.” you commanded. Magnus’s arms snapped up. Your lips curled into a smile. “You are always so eager to please me, my precious boy.” You pushed two fingers into his mouth and sucked with a fervor. You purred. “And such a talented mouth.” You pulled your fingers away and Magnus whimpered. “Let’s put that to good use.”

You scooted up to hover above Magnus’s face. While gripping the headboard, you lowered yourself down on him. His lips hungrily sucked along your slit, while his tongue darted in and out of your entrance. You moaned at his ministrations.

“That’s it, Magnus. Be a good boy and make me cum with your mouth.” You rocked against his face. Magnus redoubled his efforts sucking and licking against your clit. The hint of stubble burned against your thighs. You moaned and whimpered as Magnus desperately worked to bring you to completion.

You grunted as you came, gushing against Magnus’s face, warmth flowing through your body. You slowly roll to the side. Magnus’s face was flushed and dazed. You gazed down to see his cock purple and angry, desperate to be touched.

“Thank you, Magnus. You are so good to me.” You kissed his lips, still wet with your juices.

Magnus huffed and puffed in arousal and exhaustion. “You’re welcome.”

You smirked as you ran a nail down his arm. “Let’s get you into a cold shower.”

“But…” Magnus sputtered. He gestured to his cock.

“That’s your punishment, my darling.” You ran your nails along his thighs before squeezing his shaft just once. He bucked against your hand. “How many days has been?”

“Three.” Magnus whimpered. He desperately wanted to come. He didn’t much care how at this point.

You popped your bottom lip at him. “Let’s see how you are doing on day 6.”


End file.
